Love's torment
by softy 45
Summary: Can a new look for Clare turn a tormentor into a lover?
1. Chapter 1

**New story:) I'll be updating my old ones throughout the week. Hope you enjoy!**

There was more than just an ice blue color in Clare Edward's eyes, there was also an evil glare. She eyed her tormentor until she knew he could feel her gaze upon his back. His pink lips turned up into a sly smirk. You see, Eli knew he was an asshole to the young girl, but that was half the fun. They had known each other since grade 3 when Elijah Goldsworthy moved in across the street. From the second they laid eyes on each other a hate was formed. Clare was a goody goody, with long, curly, sandy brown hair, the kind of glasses only nerds had, and she wore a catholic school uniform every day. Now in grade 9 Clare had devoted her life to her studies. No matter what school came first, and nothing was going to change that. Elijah however was the exact opposite. He was what one nowadays would call Goth. He dressed in black from head to toe, and he even drove a hearse, but contrary to his attire he was a straight "A" student.

The true torture for Clare began in grade 7, even though Eli's hate if her had started much earlier than that. He took pleasure in watching her cry. Every time he would shove her in the hallway or knock the books out of her hands he felt powerful, but this year Clare was determined to not be the victim.

"Clare Diane Edwards get your ass over here right now" screamed her best friend Ali.

"Don't get your panties in a twist I'm coming" Clare replied.

"I think it's time for a change. Ditch that nerdy schoolgirl outfit for once Clare-Bear." Clare cringed at the nickname her friend had given her.

"But this is what I'm comfortable in Ali. I don't care what people think of me, plus I go to school to _learn"_ She patted down the plaid skirt, and looked at Ali Bhandari with a vicious glare. To most it was surprising that the two even acknowledged each other. Ali was outspoken, bubbly, and dressed a little bit on the revealing side, yet somehow the two girls instantly clicked.

"What about Eli? Don't you want him to stop picking on you? A makeover is just what you need, and there's no better girl to help you than me." Her dark eyes pleaded for Clare to let her change her look. She crossed her tanned arms over each other and gave Clare the best puppy dog eyes she could muster up.

"Fine. For one day only though. "

"AHHHHH YAY CLARE THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!"

"Was it really necessary for you to scream?" Questioned Clare.

"Why yes it was. Now, sit your butt down, and let me work my magic."

After what seemed like a year Ali squealed and turned Clare towards the mirror. A shocked expression adorned Clare's face. Her once long hair was cut to about her chin and was expertly curled, and Ali had dyed it to more of a light auburn color, which she had to admit looked really pretty. Her baby blue eyes were lined with black eyeliner, and some silver eye shadow, but other than that she didn't wear much makeup.

"Ali, I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you, I actually look..."

"Gorgeous, yes I know, but I'm not done," Ali said cutting her off. "Try this on." Ali held up a blue strapless dress and jean jacket.

"A strapless dress? I don't know."

"Hush up, and go put it on." Clare obediently grabbed the clothes and went into the washroom. When she walked back out Ali's jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. God. You might even look hotter than me, and that is hard to accomplish," Ali stated.

"It is really cute. But still, one day only. I'll wear it to school tomorrow and that's it."

"Yes ma'am," said Ali giving Clare a salute while heading out the door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Clare, and don't worry everyone will love the new you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Goodnight Ali," Clare screamed as Ali walked down the street back to her house.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter dos:) Thanks for all of the positive reviews! Question. Do you guys perfer long chapters with a little longer in between updates, or quick updates with shorter chapters? Let me know.**

Clare's only problem? Waking up and having to recreate what Ali had done the night before. She looked into the vanity mirror in her room and let out a groan. Her hair was all over the place and she had huge bags under her eyes. She knew that it was going to be a long day, what with everyone asking her questions about her new look and all. Somewhere deep down she actually was a little excited, it would be the first time that she arrived at school without a uniform since kindergarten. A loud ringing interrupted Clare's inner thoughts, and there was no doubt in her mind that it was Ali. Only God knows what goes on in that girls head.

"Calm down Als its only six thirty, school doesn't even start until nine!" Clare screamed while opening the door, and examining Ali. Clare was shocked to find that she was completely ready for school seeing as how she enjoyed her beauty sleep.

"I'm sorry that I wanted to help my best friend with what could be the greatest day of her life," Ali screamed. "I mean come on, you're finally becoming a normal teenager!"

"Thanks...? But remember, it's only a day Ali."

"Yea yeah, I know that, but quick we have a lot of work to do." With that the petite girl grabbed a hold of Clare's arm and drug her back up the stairs. Ali picked up right where she left off the other night getting her plethora of makeup from her backpack and laying it out for Clare.

"Clare-Bear! What happened to your hair. Like seriously! Go take a shower. NOW. And while you're at it go ahead and put on that blue dress." Ali tried to keep a straight face, but about midsentence she started cracking up. "Okay, so I'm not intimidating, but go little missy, don't you want to look hot for Eli?"

"Shush. I am doing this for me Ali not for Elijah, I will be right back." After twenty minutes Clare walked out of the bathroom with wet hair, and completely dressed.

"Much better now sit," ordered Ali. She took the same makeup supplies that she used the night before and began to work. "You know, I always have wanted to be a makeup artist, this just shows that I would actually be able to do it. And with my genius science skills I could even create the makeup!" It was true, Ali was a whiz at any science topic, that's what got her into the gifted program alongside Clare.

"Okay...DONE"

"Goodness, could you scream any louder?"

"As a matter of fact I could, so just shut up and look in the mirror," Ali said as she spun Clare around.

"It's just as amazing as yesterday, and thanks to you being a perfectionist we are going to be late for school unless you hurry your pretty little butt up."

"AWWWW Clare, You think I'm pretty," Ali smiled. Clare just laughed at her best friend as the ran down the stairs, got their backpacks, some granola bars to eat on the way to school, and their coats.

The cool November breeze was almost calming to the two young girls. It was days like this that they loved, being able to walk to school chatting about everything and anything, just enjoying the weather and time together. Not too long after they left Degrassi began to manifest itself in the distance.

"WAIT!"

"Is there ever a time where not screaming?"

"Oh don't get smart with me Clarey. I need to make sure none of my hard work got messed up." Ali looked Clare up and down and gave her an approving smile. "The guys will be falling all over you."

"Hush, so I changed my look a little. It does not mean anyone will be falling all over me."

"Suit yourself Clare, but you'll see by the end of the day that this time I am the one that is right," Ali spun on her heels leaving Clare to face the harsh school all on her own. She walked towards the glass doors and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." She opened the door and felt as if every person in the school was watching her. She adjusted her backpack strap as she often did when she was nervous. Her steps were slow as she approached her locker, not yet ready to face Eli who's locker happened to be only a few away from her.

"Hey there cutie, I don't think we've met I'm..." Eli started until Clare turned around.

"Elijah James Goldsworthy, yes I believe we have met before," she stated, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Clare? No. There is no way that," Eli pointed to a picture of Clare and Eli from a year before that was hanging in her locker, "could be this," he said pointing to Clare herself.

"As a matter of fact Eli it is. Do you have a problem?"

"No-o, of course not," he stuttered.

"Good, because if you haven't forgotten already we have to get to English, goodbye Eli," she said and turned away from him before walking off. The two teens had tenth grade advanced English class together, which was amazing seeing as how two minor niners never managed to be moved up a grade in the same class before. Eli just stood there with his mouth agape. He was used to Clare being sarcastic, but sarcastic and hot? Now that was unheard of. He quickly shook his head and ran off to find a mutual friend of his and Clare's, Adam Torres.

"Dude, have you seen Clare yet?" Eli asked Adam.

"No why? You plan on pulling some kind of prank, because if you are count me out. I like Clare, she's my friend, so please don't drag me into this." The truth was that Adam had always had sort of a thing for Clare, but he knew she would never like him in that way, well seeing as how he was really a she. A transgender. Clare and Eli were the only ones that knew, and as far as Adam was concerned it would always hold Clare back from going out with him.

"No, not this time. Just go find her later, trust me you'll be shocked."

"Fine dude, whatever you say. Anyway, comics and video games say my house at six?"

"Sure man, but don't invite Drew, he's a pig." Eli said referring to Adam's older step-brother Drew Torres.

"And you aren't?" Adam questioned.

"Of course not," Eli said faking being shot in the heart. "My ego Torres, you bruised it."

"I think you'll live Goldsworthy."

"Not with that attitude I won't." Both boys laughed and walked off to their first classes.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is basically just introducing each character's relationship with Clare:) Imogen, Fiona, Jenna, and people like that will more than likely be brought into the mix as well on a later date**.

Clare smiled to herself. She kind of enjoyed all of the attention she was getting. Even the infamous Eli had been nervous around her. She began to think of the possibility of making the new look a permanent ordeal, and she was a few steps away from Mrs. Dawes' English room when she ran into a hard chest.

"I'm so sorry, I haven't really been myself today, I guess I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going," Clare rambled. Her blue eyes lifted from the ground and looked straight into another pair of blue eyes. Something dawned on Clare as she stared at the boy in front of her. She could have sworn that she had seen those eyes and that sandy brown hair somewhere before.

"It's all good. The name's Jake, Jake Martin," the boy said sticking out his hand.

"Jake? Jake? Oh my goodness. Jake it is you!" Clare instantly pulled in the confused male for a hug.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"It's Clare Edwards. Remember? I'm pretty sure the last time we saw each other you had thrown a dead frog at me." Clare stated laughing at the old memory of her and Jake at his cabin.

"Those were some pretty good times. You've changed a lot since then Clare-Bear. Last I remember you wore a Catholic school uniform to school every day."

"Hey, people change. I mean look at you. What happened to the arrogant imbecile I remember?"

"I guess he just grew up a little. You look really pretty Clare," Jake said.

"Oh, thanks," Clare blushed, "but I really should be getting to class. Why don't we catch up? Meet me at The Dot at six?"

"I would love to."

"Great see you then Jake," she said turning around. Jake just smiled at the girl walking away. She defiantly wasn't the nerdy little girl he remembered.

"Yeah, see you then Clare," he whispered walking away himself.

Clare skipped into the classroom even more excited. Honestly she had missed Jake. When they were young they were practically best friends, well until Jake had to move away. It had been years since she last saw him, and she admitted to herself that he had become quite the cutie. A moment later K.C. Guthrie walked into the room. Clare had met K.C. on the first day of school, and they slowly became friends, even though she was a dork and he was a cute skater.

"Whoa, Clare? You look different. In a good way, promise." He smiled over at Clare. K.C. wouldn't let anyone know, but he too had a little crush on Clare. He felt like she was the only one who wouldn't judge him if he ever decided to talk about his past. He knew Clare wasn't the cutest, but that didn't really bother him.

"Thanks K.C., Ali made me do it." Clare sighed and game a small smile in his direction.

"Remind me to thank her," he smirked, but before she could reply the bell rang. Everyone took their seats while Mrs. Dawes began to teach. Approximately 10 minutes late Eli walked nonchalantly into the class.

"Well if it isn't mister Goldsworthy, late yet again," Mrs. Dawes pointed out.

"Sorry Dawes, I had places to go and people to see."

"Just take your seat Eli." Truth be told Eli was the only student who could even remotely get away with this kind of thing. He always got A's on everything, and had to be Mrs. Dawes best student, behind Clare of course.

"Yes ma'am." Eli decided that it would be fun to mess with Clare, so he sat in the empty seat behind her. Clare knew what the boy was up to and rolled her eyes. K.C., who sat next to her noticed and chuckled.

"Something funny Guthrie?" Eli questioned.

"Just your face _Goldsworthy_," remarked K.C. causing Clare to laugh.

"You might not want to get on my bad side." Eli's forest green eyes burned with frustration. That was Clare's favorite thing about Eli. She could stare into his eyes forever and never get bored. They held so much mystery, and she loved it.

"Calm down and get to work," Clare told the guys. Not wanting to get into any trouble with Dawes both boys took it upon themselves to listen to Clare. The rest of the day just flew by for Clare as she went from class to class answering peoples questions on her style change. She was relieved when she arrived at her locker and saw Adam waiting for her like he did every day. They lived pretty close to each other so they decided to keep one another company on the walk home.

"Eli wasn't lying. I am shocked. You look beautiful Clare, not like you didn't before, but, yeah..." Adam stuttered. His cheeks grew a bright red and he turned the other way cursing himself for being so stupid.

"Thanks Adam, that means a lot, especially coming from you," Clare leaned over and kissed his cheek causing them to go an even darker shade of red.

"On another note, do you maybe want to come hang with Eli and I after school? I realize he isn't your favorite person, but I think if you guys took a moment to understand each other you would be great friends."

"Sorry Adam, as fun as that sounds I can't. I'm meeting an old friend at The Dot later."

"Oh, that's cool, maybe some other time then?"

"Of course Adam." He smiled and the two teens began to walk out of school together when they were stopped by the irritating sound of Ali's heels.

"This is where I leave and let you have your girl time. See you later Clare, have fun with your friend," Adam waved and started to leave.

"Will do, have fun with Eli." He didn't seem to hear her, but Clare just shrugged it off.

"Soooo, your "friend"?" Ali asked.

"He's just a boy I used to be friends with. He just moved back here." Clare replied.

"Whatever you say. Now, how many guys were falling all over you?"

"No guys were falling all over me Ali. Just the normal ones even talked to me. "

"Stop being in denial Clare."

"I am not in denial." Clare defended.

"Sure. I've got to go Clarey, have fun on your date, call me later with the details." Ali screamed as she walked toward her older brothers car.

"It's not a date," Clare screamed back. But deep down she wished it was one.


	4. Chapter 4

Clare stared at her reflection in the mirror, so much had changed in the last three days. She actually looked beautiful in her own eyes, Eli acknowledged her without any rude comments, Adam blushed whenever they talked, K.C. called her pretty, and Jake had moved back in town. Thoughts swirled around in her mind until she came to realize the time. In thirty minutes Jake Martin would be waiting for her at The Dot, and as much as she wished it was a date she knew he would never look at her in that way.

It was a perfect day, not hot and not cold with no wind, so Clare decided to take the long way the restaurant, stopping to look at every flower that had slowly started to lose its color. Eventually she arrived at her destination and opened the door pleasantly surprised to hear the small chime.

"Baby Edwards! I haven't seen you in quite awhile," said the blonde waiter, Peter. He had previously dated her sister Darcy who was currently in Africa to "cleanse her soul".

"I haven't had a reason to come," she replied shrugging.

Before Peter could continue the conversation none other than Jake had walked into The Dot, a small smile adorning his pink lips. He took Clare's arm and lead her to an open booth by the windows of the restaurant. This time it was Clare's turn to blush and turn away.

"Why hello there Jake." Clare laughed, but didn't really understand why. She played it off blaming the butterflies growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey Clare." Little to Clare's knowledge Jake was just as nervous. He hadn't seen Clare in years, and coming back home he still expected to find the naive little girl he left behind. They made small talk about things like the weather and how his first day back at Degrassi had gone, and somewhere within that time Peter had taken their order, so they now both sat with coffee and smiles.

"I missed you Clare," Jake said shyly. He didn't even figure out till now just how true that statement was. Clare was one of his only friends as a kid, and he missed her bubbly personality.

"The feeling's mutual." They locked eyes for a minute then both looked directly at their cups, nerves filling their guts.

"Umm... Clare, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do this again, um, but this time as like...a date?" Jake questioned, but Clare didn't hear him. She had gotten too distracted by the shaggy haired boy walking by the front door. Green eyes met blue ones, and neither seemed to want to drop their gaze first.

"Clare? Are you okay?" That seemed to break Clare out of her daze, and she redirected her attention back to Jake.

"What? Oh sorry Jake, what did you say?"

"I kind of asked you on I date, only if you want to though," he stuttered out.

"I would be honored to go on a date with you," Clare replied, her cheeks being tinted pink.

"Great! Well I have to go, but I'll pick you up, say 6?"

"That sounds lovely." In all honesty Clare was scared. She had never been on a date before, and she had no idea what to expect. She slumped back into the cushioned seat taking in a deep breath. She liked Jake, and he was beyond attractive, but she couldn't seem to pull herself away from Eli.

Everything about him was intoxicating, from the way he held a slightly arrogant composure, the way he wrote dark romance pulling in every emotion from the reader, to the look of pain that sometimes caught in his dark eyes. His eyes. So deep, so full of raw emotion, yet locked up so tight that Clare could never figure him out.

About an hour later Clare walked out of The Dot, and into the night. She looked at the clock on her phone, and was shocked to find that it read ten o'clock. Had she really spent all of that time with Jake? Fear slowly overtook any of her thoughts about Jake. It was eerie, the darkness that spilled over the city streets. She quickened her pace, looking over her shoulder every couple of seconds, holding her phone in a death grip as if it was her only sense of true reality.

Clare was still only half way home, and this time when she checked behind her all she saw was a black hearse pulling up next to her. She side stepped over to the edge where the sidewalk met the grass, and tried her best to keep her eyes forward.

"Calm down Blue Eyes, it's just me," said a familiar voice. Eli.

"What were you thinking Eli? You had me scared to death," Clare screamed at him.

"I was coming back from Adam's and saw you walking home alone. That's not all that safe Clare Bear. Why don't you hop in I'll give you a ride."

"Let's think about this Eli. You want me to get into a hearse with a guy who despises my very existence?"

"Harsh words coming from such a sweet girl. It's either ride with me or get attacked by some crazed lunatic with an ax," he replied nonchalantly.

"Fine. You win." Clare rounded the front of the car, and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Where did you come up with Blue Eyes anyway?" She questioned remembering what he had called her just minutes earlier.

"It's simple logic Clare. Your eyes are blue. Hence Blue Eyes," he sarcastically said.

"Could you be more smug?"

"Absolutely, but in truth, I think your eyes are gorgeous," he said turning his head making eye contact with her. Once again Clare turned away suddenly at a loss for any witty comments.

"Thanks. Turn here, my house is the third down," she instructed. The hearse slowed to a stop in front of the Edward's abode, and Clare stepped out. She began up the steps, but before she could reach the door Eli called her name.

"You know, I don't actually hate you all that much, in fact you're pretty cool Blue Eyes," Eli yelled, and drove away. Clare's jaw almost hit the floor. Multiple comments from the Eli Goldsworthy. What has the world come to? She closed the door behind her as she came inside the home, and slid down the door.

"It's been one hell of a day," she muttered, making a mental note to apologize to God for cursing.

**Let me know what y'all thought:) any suggestions, questions, comments, maybe who you want Clare to end up with? Just put all thoughts in the comment box. Love y'all!**


End file.
